K Project - Character x Reader
by ChibiPrincess06
Summary: The drabbles will contain Character x Reader, please review! :) I accept requests and some ideas for the others chapters! Enjoy! :3 Disclaimer: I don't own K and the characters, credits to GoRa and GoHands.
1. Totsuka x Reader - The New Camera

**Hi sweethearts! I hope you'll enjoy this story! Please forgive my mistakes, English is not my first language! *bows* Let's start! =3**

* * *

**Totsuka x Reader**

**~The New Camera~**

* * *

You're walking with your boyfriend, Totsuka Tatara, in a park in the outskirts of Shizume City. Above you the light of the moon seeps through the treesfoliage, and the water of the big fountain makes little rainbows in the air. Both of you stopped right in front of that fountain, while Tatara is filming that wonderful view with his new camera.

-You really like your new hobby, don't you?- you ask him with a smile, while the breeze of the night ruffles your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

Your boyfriend turns to you, smiling -Yes, I love filming the beautiful things that I see, because I want to keep them safe and never let them go!-

-It's a very nice thing- you say touched, Totsuka is a very sweet guy.

-Shall we continue our walk?- he asks. You nod, then you carry on your walk.

-_-chan, I want to bring you in a special place!-

-Really? Where?- you ask curiously.

-Follow me!- he takes your hand and he guides you at the end of the park; you follow him without saying anything, but when he tries to bring you in a dark uphill path, you stop and he does the same.

-Tatara, are you sure that is a good idea to go there?- that trail is very creepy and you were never been a brave girl.

-Hey, don't worry, it'll be fine!-

-But...-

-Do you trust me?-

-Yes, of course I do!- you answer promptly.

-Then follow me, I promise that you'll understand everything!-

You then do like he said; you keep walking for some minutes until you arrive on the top of a high ground. You have never been in that place, so far.

-Well _-chan, now look up!- he exclaim happily.

You don't understand immediately, but when you look at the sky and you see all that stars and the full moon shine above you, you remain fascinated.

You turn at your boyfriend -Tatara, it's wonderful! From the city you can't see so many stars!-

-That's why I brought you here!- he answers joyfully.

-You should film it with your camera!- you look again at the sky, while you hear him take his camera.

After few minutes you see a shooting star. -Tatara, did you see it? Hurry, let's make a wish!-

You look at him and you see the camera aimed on you.

-Why are you filming me?- you ask confused.

-Because you're beautiful! I want to keep you safe and never let you go!- at that answer you blush very much, you don't know what to say. He come closer and press his lips on yours in a sweet kiss.

-I love you- he than say, hugging you.

-Me too, Tatara- you answer, tightening in your fingers the cloth of his shirt.


	2. Misaki x Reader - Sharing Things

**Misaki x Reader**

******~Sharing Things~**

* * *

Yata does the last trick with his skateboard, then you and the Homra members applaud amazed of that performance.

-Yata-chan, you're great!- you exclaim astonished.

-It's nothing special...- he answers laughing embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head with the hand.

Yata is your best friend since years, though from a while now you fell in love with him. You never said anything to him, you don't want to ruin your friendship. Furthermore, he is very awkward around girls, but with you it's different. He once told you that you are the only female whereby he feels at ease. Well, Anna apart, of course.

-_ , would you like to try skateboarding?- he suddenly asks.

-Eh? I don't know if it's a good idea!- you answer -I've never ridden a skateboard in my life!-

-I-I'll teach you!-

-Alright then, I want to try!- you smile, and for a moment you seemed to see a light red color on Yata's cheeks.

-Come with me!-

You said good-bye to the others and then you make for an uncrowded street.

-Here is perfect! Now try to get on!- he gives his skateboard to you and, even if at the beginning it was difficult to keep the balance, it didn't take long until you learn to move forward. The problem arrives now since that Yata wants to teach you how to do an ollie.

-The ollie is the basis for all the leaps.- he begins to explain -you have to jump keeping the skateboard attached to your feet without using your hands. Like that!- he performs the leap with an incredible ease, but you know that for you it'll be more difficult, since you're starting from scratch.

-Yata-chan, I don't think I can manage it...-

You know how much he is jeaulus of his skateboard: so far he only let Totsuka using it, and you remember very well what happened when Kamamoto accidentally broke one of its wheels.

_-What the fuck have you done, fat ass?! I'll fucking kill you!- _he said, throwing Rikio against the counter in the Izumo's bar. Then he almost suffocated him wrapping his arms around his neck. _-The next time that you touch my skate I'll make you swallow the part you break, then you'll buy me a new one! Understood, you fucking idiot?!-_

-Come on, try!- he say, distracting you from your thoughts.

-Okay, but don't deceive yourself that I can learn!- you say resigned, getting on the skateboard.

-Put your right foot in the center of the board and the left on the edge, and with that leve to leap. Straight after rebalance the board sliding the right foot ahead; like that you'll keep the balance after the jump- he explains.

You place yourself like he said. -Try to leap!-

-I'm scared!- you admit.

-About what?-

-Of falling!-

-D-don't worry, i-if you lose balance I-I'll catch you! I-I won't let you f-fall!- he stutters embarrassed, blushing lightly.

-Promised?-

-P-promised!-

-Alright then!- you try to leap, but you get the movement wrong: you don't fall, but the skateboard doesn't remain attached to your feet.

-See? I told you that I wouldn't be able to do it- you complain.

-Nobody can do it the first time! Keep on trying, I-I know you can do it!-

You try many other times, you make mistakes, but Yata continued supporting you, stuttering. After about fifteen minutes, you successfully do the ollie without errors, remaining in balance on the board.

-Yata-chan, I did it!- you exclaim enthusiastic, raising your arms to the sky, but the sudden movement makes you lose the balance, though you don't fall on the ground: Yata caught you and now you are in his arms. His face became red due to you being so close to him.

-I-I promised t-that I wouldn't l-let you f-fall. A-are you o-okay?-

-Yes...- your heart is beating faster.

-Y-you're a-amazing, I k-knew you c-could l-learn!-

-It's only thanks to you if I managed it, Yata-chan- you smiled.

-M-Misaki-

-What?-

-C-call me Misaki-

-I thought you hated being called by your first name...- you say confused.

-I-it's okay, i-if it's y-you, _- he blushed even redder than before, squeezing you harder.

Suddenly comes to your mind a thing.

-Misaki?-

-Y-yes?-

-Why do you wanted to teach me how to ride the skateboard?-

-I-I wanted to s-share what I l-like with the g-girl I l-love- hearing that you became really red, while you feel Misaki hide his face against your shoulder.

-I-I love you too...- you manage to say after a little. You can't believe that the guy you love corresponds your feelings.

-T-Then teach me w-what you l-like-

-I'll do it-

* * *

**Yay, the second chapter! =) I hope you enjoyed it! :3 Personally, I think that Misaki is really cute! **

**Bye, bunnies, see you to the next update! :3**


	3. Mikoto x Reader - Burn

**Mikoto x Reader**

**~Burn~**

_Request from Avealpantheraaa (Guest)_

* * *

You slowly open your eyes, the soft morning light seeps through the window until it reaches your face; you yawn a little, still not fully awake, then you look at the sleeping figure of your husband, Mikoto Suoh. You notice that he keeps his eyes closed tight, the mouth is a bit opened while he pants hard and unevenly and few sweat drops wet his face. You realize that he's having one of his nightmares, so you decide to wake him, to not letting him suffer even more: you know how much those destruction dreams hurt him, even if he doesn't show it.

You lean a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

-Mikoto? Mikoto! Wake up!- you call him calmly.

He opens his eyes, waking up shocked, his red aura all around him, making lots of flames, escaping from his control. One of those flames brushes against your right arm, burning you under the shoulder. You let out a lament of pain, while Mikoto, realizing what he just did, opens his amber eyes wide, sitting quickly and dissolving his aura.

- _... I'm sorry, I... lost control and...- he's very upset, you never saw him like this.

-Don't worry, it's nothing! I know that you didn't want to hurt me!- you reassure him, but in his eyes he still has that sad gaze.

You softly caress his cheek -Mikoto, I'm fine, really! Don't worry!-

He leans one of his big hands on yours, still on his face.

- _...-

He doesn't say one more word, but in the voice he used to call your name you notice a big sadness, that you never seen from him.

-Come on, now let's get up, you won't want to stay all day here, right?- you smile, trying to comfort him.

He simply nods, letting go your hand; then you stand up and you walk to the toilet, you open one of the doors of the furniture and you take out the first aid kit. You spread a thin layer of cream for treating the burn, then you wrap it with a sterile dressing; you come back to your room. Mikoto isn't there, so you dress up: you wear jeans and a (f/c) one shoulder sweater to hide the injury: you know how much it would hurt him seeing that wound.

You go downstairs and you find your husband next to the window, looking outside, giving you his back. You go closer to him and you touch lightly his strong arm, but he avoids you.

-Mikoto...-

-Let's go- he says stiffly.

You go out and you make for Izumo's bar, where all the Homra member are waiting for you, but he doesn't hold your hand as usually, he walks some steps before you.

For the all day he keeps that cold attitude; each time you try to speak to him, to touch him, he walks away, avoiding any contact with you.

That night, he persistes in wanting to sleep in another room; you tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary, that sleeping with him is not a problem for you.

-I'm the one who has problems in sleeping with you- he answered.

That statement surprised you and you couldn't answer back; so now you're in your king-size bed, unable to fall asleep because you're not used to not feeling his reassuring presence beside you anymore.

For several days the situation doesn't improve between you two, even though your attempts. Even Izumo and the others began to worry. Finally, more than one week after, Mikoto returned to talk to you, but what he has to say is not what you need to listen.

- _ - he calls you with his low and deep voice.

-Yes?-

-Let's leave each other- and while he says that, there isn't hesitation in his eyes.

You don't know how to react, you can't manage to think clearly after that you even just imagined a life without him.

-W-what? W-why are you saying this?-

-We can't be together anymore- he explains simply -It's better this way-

You feel the tears stinging your eyes, but you restrain, you don't want to cry.

-Then it is so easy for you?-

-Uh?-

-Leaving me. Is it so easy for you, after all the time we spent together? After we overcame all the difficulties? After we got married?!- while you say those words you lose the calm, and you feel the tears wetting your cheeks.

-At this point I wonder if you ever really loved me-

-It is because I love you that I can't stay with you! Don't you understand?!- he says with an anger that you never seen from him.

He squeezes a little your arm where you have the burn, hurting you; you let out a wince of pain.

-See? I'm afraid even just to think about what else could happen to you! I might destroy everything! If I distracted a moment while you're beside me I might hurt you again!-

-You didn't want to harm me! I know it, Mikoto!-

In that moment he releases his flames, which surround him.

-Look! These flames might escape from my control in any moment! Then how couldn't I hurt you? When I asked you to marry me, I promised you that I'd protect you, and I'm going to protect you even from my own self!-

You start crying more, and you do the only thing that remains you for trying to not lose him: you cling tightly to him, leaning you head on his muscular chest, while his aura surrounds you as well.

-You idiot! Go away from me, or I'll burn you again!-

-Your flames are hot, but they don't burn. It's because you don't want to hurt me. If you really want to protect me and don't harm me, then stay with me! What would really hurt me it would be losing you!-

-Aren't you scared of me?-

-I could never...-

After some minutes he dissolves his aura, then he hugs you tight.

- _ ... Forgive me... I love you...- he whispers at your ear.

You gently run your fingers through his red hair, returning to smile.

-I know it, Mikoto...-

* * *

**Finally a Mikoto x Reader! :) I hope you like it! Avealpantheraaa, thanks for the request! kisses! :3**

**Minna, thank you for reading this chappy! Bye bye, cupcakes! ~**


	4. Reishi x Reader - First Wedding Night

**Reishi x Reader**

**~First Wedding Night~**

_Request _

**:Warning: Adult Content!:**

* * *

Today has been the most beautiful day in your life, the day when you realized your dream: the day of your wedding with Reishi Munakata. When you saw him waiting you at the altar, wearing his gray tuxedo, you wondered if all that was really happening.

All was perfect: the oath, the fateful "yes", the wedding ring exchange and the cake cut: more than once in this day you have been about to cry of happiness.

Now it's night, and you both are in the suite that you have rented for the occasion; after you had a shower and put carefully the wedding dress in the big wardrobe, you wear your pajamas. You're waiting the tea that Reishi offered to prepare, so you can drink it and relax after this beautiful yet tiring day. While he's pouring the drink in the cup, you look at the wedding ring on your finger, concrete emblem of your love.

- _ , how are you?- he asks, taking a sip of his tea.

-I still can't believe that now I'm your wife! I'm so happy!-

-I'm happy too. From today on you're my queen-

-Don't exaggerate! 'Queen' is too much to describe me!- you say, blushing a little.

After few minutes both of you finish the tea, so Reishi goes at the king-size bed and pats the mattress to ask you to go there and lie down beside him.

Only in that moment you realize what he probably wants to do, and you wish it happens, but at the same time you are a bit scared. However, you reach him and you lie down near him.

-Finally, my queen!- he says with a chuckle, before starting to kiss you gently.

After some minutes of chaste kisses, you feel his warm tongue on your lips, as to ask your permission to continue. You open a little your lips, so his tongue enters in your mouth and dances with yours in kisses more and more passionate and almost takes your breath away, while he places himself on you, going down to your neck, where he kisses you several times. You moan due to the shivers of peasure he's giving you, while you run your fingers through his soft, dark blue hair.

He finds your sensitive spot and for a while gives there his attention; you moan harder when you feel him suck and bite lightly your skin; a red mark is forming, while you pant, and more and more you became sure that it's the right thing, that you want Reishi to go on, because you've never felt like this before.

He kisses your lips again and takes off your pajamas shirt; you blush due to your naked skin and when he breaks the kiss to take off his' ,you become redder seeing his strong chest and those broad shoulders. He chuckles a little at your reaction.

-You don't have to feel embarrassed with me- he reassures you, than he kisses you again, more and more passionated, and reaches your breasts. He takes a nipple in his lips, sucking it, while he massages kindly your chest, making you moan.

-R-Reishi...- you moan harder when you feel his tongue going down to your navel, drawing the outline and leaving his hot saliva tickling your skin.

Your mind is dull with those feeling, and you almost don't notice when he takes off your pants; you remain with only your panties on. You want to feel again his hot lips on yours, so you lean your hands on his face and you get him nearer to yours; he kisses you passionately, sucking your lips while he massages your inner thigh; his hand is very hot and makes you shiver with pleasure under that touch.

You hug him tightly, making your bodies adhere on each other; doing this you feel something big and hard push against your abdomen. He reaches your panties with his hand, trying to pull them down. In that moment, you realize what implies that action, and you stiffen, tensed.

Reishi notices that reaction, and he gets his hand away from your thigs and breaks the kiss, while a bit of saliva unites your lips for a few more seconds.

-Are you scared?- he asks with his low and sexy voice.

-R-Reishi... I...-

-Don't worry, if you don't feel ready for this i'll stop here. I don't want to force you- he reassures you.

-N-no, wait, I...-

You're angry with yourself, because you'd want to make him happy, because you know he'd want to go all the way, you felt it, and you'd want to as well, but something stops you, despite the pleasure he's giving you.

-Reishi... I... want to do it, but... I-I'm... I'm still a virgin...- you say, blushing.

He smiles reassuring, then he gives you a sweet kiss.

-I'll be gentle-

At those words all your worries disappear and this time while he pulls down your panties, you don't resist.

-Now, relax- he says, then he pushes a finger inside of you, to prepare you.

You groan, holding him tight in pain, when he starts moving it slowly, then more and more fast, adding the second and third finger.

-R-Reishi...- you pant hard; it hurts, even though his gentleness.

You feel his fingers moving inside and out, while you throw your head back, giving him the chance to kiss your neck again, making you shiver.

After a while, he pulls out his fingers and takes off his pants then his boxer, remaining naked in front of you.

You close your eyes and blush embarrassed; you then feel the tip of his manhood against your entrance.

-It'll hurt... Are you sure you want do it?- he asks, and from his voice you understand that he has difficulty to restrain himself.

You nod, hugging him tighter, while you feel his hot and throbbing manhood enter you.

-Aah!- you moan in pain, because even if he prepared you and you're wet, it hurts, this is your first time, and he's really big.

Some tears form in your eyes; he doesn't move for a while, letting you adapt at his size, then he moves before gently, then faster and your pain changes into a growing pleasure.

-Ahhh... Ahhh... Rei..shi... Ahhh...-

He keeps moving harder inside of you, groaning and biting his bottom lip to try to restrain his voice.

-Reishi... Ahhh... Feels so good! Ahhh...!-

You pull his hair, as if you want to vent your pleasure; he pushes harder, giving you a hot kiss, while your groans break between your mouths.

After several minutes, you both almost reach your climax.

- Ungh... _ ... I'm g-going to... Ahh!-

You feel his semen pour in you, while you reach your orgasm, scratching his back; you both pant hard and he pulls it out, then he lies down near you.

-_ ... I love you...- he says, in his voice you can still hear excitement.

-Me too, Reishi...- you answer, leaning your head on his muscular chest, a bit sweaty, then you both fall asleep, tired but happy. You couldn't wish a better first wedding night.

* * *

**Here is the Reishi x Reader! This was my first adult content story, and I felt so embarrassed writing it! I can't even say if it's good or not, so if it sucks, please forgive me! *bows again and again* **

**For a while I think I'll write soft drabbles! :)**

**Thank you for reading and see you at the next chappy!**

**Ciao, cucciolotti! (yes, it's an Italian word! :D) Kisses!**

* * *

**Next Requests: **Misaki x Reader (Kyupods115), Saruhiko x Reader (AiAnimeVictoria)


	5. Misaki x Reader - Rain

**Misaki x Reader**

******~Rain**~

_Request from Kyupods115_

**:Warning! Adult Content!:**

* * *

You and Misaki are dating for a little while, almost two months. You compensate each other: you are a quiet girl, he is a full of energy type; you often are hesitant and you like thinking before do something, he acts without caring about the consequences. You are different, too much according to someone, but it's because of this that you feel good together: he incites you when you are insecure, you calm him down when he gets angry too easily and he releases his red aura.

Today you had a date: you spent the afternoon together, you went to the cinema. You would have like to go at the fair, but it has been postponed due to the possible bad weather: the sky is covered with dark clouds.

While you are walking, some raindrops start falling, followed by a lightning and a thunder.

-Oh no, I haven't brought the umbrella!- you say, while the rain gets more and more thick.

-My apartment isn't far, follow me!-

He grabs your hand in his' and he starts running, while the raindrops break on you, wetting your clothes and your hair. After few minutes, you arrive at a building, he shows you the way to his apartment on the fourth floor.

While you go in, another thunder rumbles; you are completly soaked, and from your (h/c) hair fall small water drops that wet the floor.

Misaki goes to the room at the end of the hall, without looking at you.

-Come with me, I'll lend you one of mine shirts, so you can change your clothes!-

-Thank you!- you follow him and when he turns on the light, you realize that you are in his bedroom.

While he opens one of the dresser drawers, you look around: it's a simple room, without knick knacks, there is a TV connected with a console; almost everywhere there are some of Misaki's things: you see videogames, some mangas and hoodies. You chuckle a little: that room reflects his owner, you can't imagine a guy like him in a perfectly tidied room.

-Here, this one should be okay- he says, turning at you holding a gray shirt.

When he looks at you, he makes a strange expression, that you can't understand. You look down to make sure you don't have something strange and you notice that your white shirt became transparent due to the water, making visible your (f/c) bra and your skin.

You blush ashamed and you turn your back at him, covering your chest; how is it possible that you didn't realize it before?

-S-sorry, Misaki! I-I didn't notice it!- you try to explain embarrassed.

You turn slowly your head at him: in his eyes there isn't the embarrassment he has when he's with girls, but neither his usual self-confident expression, there's only... desire. Yes, it's the only thing in his hazel eyes now.

Before you can do anything, he gives you a rough kiss, biting your lip; you open a little your mouth, it hurt you, and he takes advantage to force his tongue in your mouth.

After the initial shock, you press your hands on his chest, covered with the soaked hoodie, trying to push him away from you; after few minutes he finally breaks the kiss, running his tongue on his lips.

-What's wrong with you, Misaki?!- you ask, a bit angry.

He doesn't answer you, he pushes you on his bed, then he takes off your shirt, throwing it away.

-W-what are you doing?!-

You try to get up to go away from him, but he forces you to lean again, holding your wrists above your head with one of his hands.

-I'm making you a favour. You shouldn't wear soaked clothes, you might catch a cold!- he grins, in his eyes a strange light, while he unstraps your bra; now your chest is naked.

He starts kissing roughly your neck and then your chest, biting and sucking your skin without any kindness; you try to get free from his hold, but it's impossible, he's stronger than you.

-Misaki, what's happening to you? I don't know you anymore!- you exclaim, while tears rolling down your cheeks.

He pulls down your skirt and your panties; you close your eyes, crying, hoping that it is only a nightmare.

With his other hand he massages your legs, only covered by the thigh high socks, while he gives you a wild kiss; from the wet hair wispies fall some water drop on your face, that mix with your tears.

You wince in pain and a lament is stopped by Misaki's mouth still on yours when he enters you with two fingers, starting moving them.

-M-Misaki! Stop, I-it hurts! ..Aah!- you moan, you're scared, but when you try to get free, his grip on you become stronger.

After a while he pulls out his fingers, became wet, and he pulls down a little his pants and boxer, showing his manhood.

-No! Misaki, please, stop!- you beg him, but it's too late. He enters you, making you groan loudly in pain, then he start moving inside and out.

-M-Misaki, I-it... Aah! I-it hurts!- you cry; it shouldn't have gone this way; at this moment you don't recognize your boyfriend in him, it's like if he's another person.

-Don't worry, soon you'll get used to it and won't hurt anymore...-

He keeps moving, panting a little, and you realize he's right, after a while the pain becomes pleasure. You feel like if you're divided in two: you'd want him to continue, because you never felt like this before, but at the same time you'd want him to stop, because he forced you into this, ignoring all your protests, only pursuing his own pleasure.

Some tears still wet your cheeks even if you stopped crying; he frees your hands, that he kept blocked until now and he hold tight your thighs. Now you have the chance to escape, but you don't do it, instead you grip the soaked cloth of his hoodie in your fingers; you're feeling good and you know it's wrong, but in this moment you can only fully enjoy that pleasure.

-Aahhh... M-Misa-Aahh!-

- _... Ungh! I-I'm gonna... Gonna cu- Ahhh!-

With one last hader push, he pours his semen in you, then he pulls it out and leans tired beside you. You pant hard, in your dizzy mind there's only one thought.

-Misaki, why did you do it?-

XoXoX

Open ending story! At this point there are two things you can do: forgive him because after all you enjoyed it or leave him because at the beginning he forced you. But each one has his own ideas, so if I wrote one of these possibility some of you would have prefer the other chance, so I decided to give you the possibility to choose what to do! Don't forget to let me know your choice, I'm curious!

* * *

**Another Misaki x Reader! I felt very awkward, and I can't really imagine Misaki doing those things! Poor little Yata! :) Now I'll write some drabbles without those scenes, because two consecutive adult content drabbles are too much for me! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Bye, kitties! :)**

* * *

**Next Requests: **Saruhiko x Reader (AiAnimeVictoria & MisakiMei0505), Saruhiko x Reader x Misaki (HOMRAxx4Evr)


	6. Saruhiko x Reader - Jealousy & Veggies

**Saruhiko x Reader**

**~Jealousy & Veggies~**

_Request from AiAnimeVictoria, MisakiMei0505, Kyupods115_

* * *

You finish writing the report about the last strain took into custody by Scepter 4, you save the document and turn off the computer, then you stretch yourself on the chair. Finally the turn is finished, you'll start again at 2:30 pm; it means that you have two hours of lunch break to spend with your boyfriend.

You stand up, you say goodbye to your coworkers and you go out from the room, going to the door of the third office in the hallway, the one of your boyfriend, Saruhiko Fushimi; since he's the third in command in Scepter 4, he has his private office.

You enter in the room, and you see him closing his laptop.

-Saru, I finished my work! How far have you gotten?- you ask smiling.

-Oh, hi, _ . I finished my work too. I'm coming- he answers, standing from his chair.

You both go out from the headquarters, then you make your way home, while you tell him about your morning and while he complains about the extra job lieutenant Awashima gave him. You chuckle a little listening to him: he is a very quiet and lonely guy, who doesn't like opening himself to anyone, so seeing that he talks freely with you, makes you feel a bit special. He always had a different behaviour with you, that he doesn't have with other people, he's kinder, more caring.

This side of his character is grown when he became your boyfriend, and is grown even more when you joined Scepter 4. You are the only girl, excluding lieutenant Awashima, all others your coworkers are men, whereby you spend a lot of time, because you, like them, don't have your own office, and because of this is came out a side of his nature that you didn't think he could have and that you can recap with three words: jealous, possessive, protective.

You remember a fact in particular: one of the first days you started working for the blue king, Hidaka-kun tried to ask you to hang out with him; of course you refused, even if kindly, because you were already Saruhiko's girlfriend. But he didn't give up and when you left work at the end of the day, he waited you to try to obtain a date, but he couldn't know that your boyfriend was accompanying you so, when he ran to you, asking to hang out with him, he found himself face-to-face with a very angry Saruhiko. He said that you belong to him, _him_, and that if he ever bothered you again, he wouldn't stay quiet looking without doing anything. His voice wasn't loud while he said those words, but something made you hope to never be the receiving of such a threat, because the way Saruhiko spoke, gives you the impression that he was alluding to the knives that he always brings with him. From that time, Hidaka-kun never asked you to hang out with him, you both talk normally, as if nothing was happened, but you noticed that when you're with your boyfriend, he keeps the distance, while Saruhiko glares at him, wrapping his arm around your waist and holding you tight.

However his jealousy doesn't bother you, it only means that he really cares about you, and after all he never made you feel stifled like sometimes happens to the ones who are together with jealous people.

-Why are you smiling like this?- he asked, noticing the smile you made while you where remembering that event.

-Nothing, Saru!- you answer, then you reach the front door that is few steps distant from you, and you open it, entering followed by Saruhiko; you both take off your boots and he puts his blue coat on the clothes hanger.

You're living together now and this make you really happy: you can spend a lot of time with him, you are in the same house and you have the same job. Moreover you made his diet healthier; he once told you that when he didn't feel like cooking, he often skipped meals. This habit of his made you worry, because he can't do all his work without energy, you were afraid that he might get sick or faint. Luckily, now this problem no longer exist, because you are the one who cooks, but there is another one: the veggies. You tried several time to convince him eating them, you flavor them well to encourage him, you explain him that they're important for a healthy diet, but it didn't work. But you don't give up.

-Saruhiko...- you start calmly.

-I won't eat vegetables- he concludes firm.

-How did you know what I was going to say?- you asked surprised, while he enters in the kitchen and he leans against the doorjamb with folded arms.

-Because each time you start a sentence calling me "Saruhiko" instead of "Saru", means that you're going to say something important or something I won't like, and since you're in the kitchen...-

You haven't noticed that before, but now that you think about it, what he just said is true.

-So I gave myself away?-

-Yeah- he answers, smiling a little.

-Alright, you win, now go and rest while I cook lunch!- you smile.

-Okay- he says, patting your head quickly but gently, then he goes on the couch in the living room.

Very well. Full scope. If he has avoided all the veggies in his dish so far, then you'll make sure he won't see them.

You open the fridge, taking out two eggs, that you break in a bowl; then you add flour, milk, melted butter and a bit of salt. You mix well and you pour a thin layer of batter in a oiled pan; after few seconds you turn over it and you cook it for almost ten seconds, then you put it on a dinner plate. You fill the pan with ricotta and spinach flavored with a bit of oil, garlic and butter, in order to hide their taste, then you fold it up. You repeat this procedure until you obtain six salty crèpes. You put three of them on Saruhiko's dish and the others on yours, then you take them on the set table.

Crèpes are perfect, because they're usually connected to a sweet and good taste, moreover they completely hide the veggies.

-Saru, lunch is served!- you call; then he get closer and he sits in front of you.

-There's a nice scent!- he says, obviously he doesn't suspect anything.

-Yup, I've tried a new recipe! Enjoy your meal!- you smile.

-So have you- he cuts a slice of crèpe.

-Oh, I wanted to ask you: what movie would you like to see at the cinema Saturday?- you say, trying to get his attention; this way, talking to you, he won't notice the green stuffing and the taste, even if in part hidden, of the spinach.

-I don't know, which movies there will be?- he asks looking at you, eating a slice of crèpe.

The first bite has been taken, and seems that he didn't notice anything.

You keep on talking, trying to distract him from his meal; he continues eating, and so do you. When he finished the last crèpe, you can't help but smiling satisfied: mission accomplished!

-So, Saru, did you like the crèpes?- you ask nonchalantly.

-Yeah, they were good. What they were filled with?-

Your smile widens while you answer calmly -Ricotta and spinach-

-What?- he asks surprised.

-Ricotta...- small pause -... and _spinach_-

-It means that I...-

-That's right! You ate the veggies! I finally did it!-

He still has a surprised expression, then he answers -I'm pretty sure I told you that I didn't want eat vegetables-

-I know...- you say standing from your chair and getting closer to him, then you bend down a little and hug him from behind -But I was worried about your health! Don't get mad at me... After all you liked the crèpes, didn't you?- you say, kissing him on the cheek.

-Yeah...-

-Then you'll keep on eating the veggies?- you ask hopeful.

-Only if you'll keep on cooking them hiding their taste- he answers looking in your eyes, chuckling a little.

-Yay!- you exclaim, tightening your hold on him.

After few seconds he stands up, freeing himself from your hug, and he bends down to kiss you softly on your lips.

-Let's go now, or Awashima will give us hell if we're late-

-Alright!-

You reach the front door and you both put on your boots, and he wears his blue coat, then you go out. You walk for the Scepter 4 headquarters, while you cling to his arm, happily.

You love him very much, and knowing that he has the same feelings toward you, makes you feel really special.

* * *

_A little note: the "ricotta" , literally "annealed" is a soft white Italian cheese with a delicate taste. In the stuffing of some foods, it's used with spinach. I don't know if this cheese is known in other countries, so I preferred give a little explanation :)_

* * *

**Yay, finally a sweet and cute Saruhiko x Reader! Because I think that deep inside Saru is a very nice and sweet guy! :)**

**I hope you liked this drabble, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Bye honeys, see you at the next chappy! :)**

* * *

**Next Requests:** Saruhiko x Reader x Misaki (HOMRAxx4Evr), Akira x Reader (indrani - Guest)


	7. Saruhiko x Reader x Misaki - Valentine

**Saruhiko x Reader x Misaki**

******~St. Valentine's Day~**

_Request from HOMRAxx4Evr & HonomiAo Xiii_

* * *

-You know, _-chan, I decided to declare my love to Daisuke-kun, and I'll give him these chocolates!- your friend says joyfully, holding in her hands a chocolate package.

-I'm happy you finally found the courage! I'm sure everything will be fine!- you smile.

-I hope so! I'm going now, later I'll let you know!- she answers, then she goes out the classroom to reach Daisuke.

Today is St. Valentine's Day and everyone in the school is excited. There's those who want declare their love like your friend, who is already a couple and want celebrate together, who wants to be forgiven.

You look at the two packages on your desk, a blue one and a red one. You don't belong to any of those categories; you simply want to give a present to your two best friends, Saruhiko and MIsaki. You've known them since elementary school, and you've always felt comfortable together; even now that you're in middle school, your friendship is very strong.

You take the packages and you go to their classroom; yesterday you spent the entire afternoon cooking those chocolates. You wanted to cook them by your hands, so that they could transmit all the affection you feel for your friends.

You reach the door of their classroom and you notice that they are alone; you greet them, but Misaki's voice covers yours. They didn't notice your presence.

-Ah?! Tell me why I should step aside, stupid monkey!-

-It's very simple, Misaki, because she's mine!-

-Guys...- you try to call them. You don't like when they argue.

-I'm pretty sure she never said something like that!-

-She also never said she prefers you!-

-Guys-

-Stop being so self-confident, Saru! If you wanna fight, just say it!-

-Very well then!-

-Guys!-

They both stop and they turn at you, suprised to seeing you.

-_-chan...-

-How long have you been here?-

-Only for few minutes. Are you arguing for a girl? Tell me who she is, maybe I can help you!- you say, worried about their fight, while you put their presents on the desk next to you.

They give each other a confused look, but you don't understand why. Then Misaki starts.

-Well, there's this girl, our friend; we both want to give chocolates to her, but this monkey keeps saying that she belongs to him!- he says, annoyed.

-And is it true?-

-No!- -Yes!- they both say, before the brunette and then the black haired, then they glare at each other.

-But what she says about this? Has she ever chosen between you?-

-No...- Saruhiko admits -She says she loves both of us-

-How is this girl?-

-She's beautiful!- Misaki exclaims.

-She's also very smart!- Saruhiko continues.

-Her smile is wonderful!-

-And she's always by our side when we need her-

-She's cheerful and kind!-

-And also sweet and tender-

You smile hearing their words: they must be really in love! You wonder who's the misterious girl.

-What should we do to confess to her?- Misaki asks.

-I think you both should give her the chocolate. She'll be the one who will choose what to do, but I'm sure she'll appreciate both of you!- you smile, happy that you can help them.

They give each other a look, then they take out from the pocket of their pants two packages, then they hand them out to you. You are surprised at seeing that.

-W-what are you doing?- you ask, confused.

-We're taking your advice- Saruhiko answers.

-Then... the girl you were talking about...-

-It was you. It's always been you- the brunette confirms, while a light red color appears on his cheeks.

You blush at their confession, even if indirect.

-Then, _-chan?-

-Who are you going to choose?-

-Guys...- you whisper, then you hug both of them -I can't choose. I can't imagine to lose one of you; because you are my best friend, and I love you both the same way-

-_-chan...- they hug you back, and you remain in this position for some minutes. You feel comfortable in their arms.

-I have something for you too!- you exclaim when you break the hug. You take the two packages you prepared and you give the red one to Misaki and the blue one to Saruhiko.

They accept the presents, smiling; you smile too, because for you nothing it's better than seeing them happy.

You sit at one desk and you eat the chocolate, talking cheerfully. In that very moment your heart knows that nothing can never separate you, because your friendship will last forever.

* * *

**Yay, a middle school Saru x Reader x Misaki! Because they were so cute in the school uniform and because Misaki was pretty with long hair! :)**

**I hope you liked it! It's a bit shorter, I know but I started the school last week and I'm more buisy, but I'll keep writing those drabbles! :)**

**Bye, chocolates! :)**

* * *

**Next requests: **Akira x Reader (indrani - Guest), Misaki x Reader (cutiepiekittycat), Saruhiko x Reader (Mirei-Chan - Guest), Izumo x Reader x Reishi (44himeka44), Kuroh x Reader x Reishi (indrani - Guest)


	8. Akira x Reader - Infirmary

**Akira x Reader**

**********~Infirmary~**

_Request from indrani (Guest)_

* * *

You slowly open your eyes, confused. At your right, near the bed where you lie, you see your boyfriend, Akira Hidaka; he sighs in relief -You finally woke up! Damn it, you scared me, you suddenly fainted! If I didn't grab you, you'd fall!-

Now you remember: you went at Chief Munakata's office with Akira, to do report about your last mission; when you went out the room, you had a sudden dizziness and you felt more and more weak, until you fainted. Then Akira must have took you in his arms until he reach the infirmary.

-Sorry, I didn't meant to make you worry...- you say to your boyfriend.

-Doesn't matter. How are you now?- he asks, running a hand in his brown hair.

-A bit better, thanks- you smile.

He smiles back, then he turns at the nurse, a bit worried: -Is she ill? Is it serious?-

She thinks for few seconds, then she asks you: -Is it the first time you happen to faint?-

-No, it's the second time...- you admit.

-Have you noticed symptoms like fatigue, headache, insomnia, tachycardia recently?-

-Yes...- you answer, and you see Akira make a surprised look.

-Why didn't you tell me those things?!-

-I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry...-

-I worry even more if I see you faint in my arms!-

You look down; his expression become sweeter, then he caresses one of your cheeks.

-You have to tell me those things, or I won't be able to help you-

At that moment, the nurse steps-in: -It might be anemia. But to make it sure, you should do a blood test-

-You also do blood tests?- Akira asks.

-Only the sample taking. The sample will then be brought to the hospital for the analysis- the girl answers, then she takes a syringe from a drawer.

-Great! Then we'll know the result in a few time! We couldn't expect less from the Scepter 4's clinic, could we, _ ? ... _ ? Are you ok?-

You don't even hear him. You stare at the syringe in the nurse's hand, terrorized. You're scared of needles. You hate them. And you hate seeing blood.

The girl come near your bed and get the syringe near your arm.

-It'll take only a moment- she says.

-NO!- you scream, and you get up from the bed; you have a vertigo due to the sudden movement, but you couldn't care less in that moment.

The nurse and Akira look at you, surprised of your reaction.

The girl talks first, probably used to this kind of situation; she must've already understood what the problem is.

-It's only a sample taking, it won't hurt!- she tries to reassure you.

-Don't wanna! I'm scared!- you exclaim, hiding behind your boyfriend. You're sure that he will protect you from that bad nurse and her fatal syringe.

-C'mon, _ , you have to do it, or we won't know what's wrong with your health!- he tries to convince you.

-Don't wanna! Akira, don't wanna!-

They both keep trying to convince you, but you refuse, holding in your hands the cloth of your boyfriend's blue coat.

-Well then...- Hidaka says after a while, resigned, then he moves behind you.

Finally! Now he'll take you away from there! You knew you could trust him!

Those thoughts are interrupted when you feel his arms wrapping you, blocking your back tightly against his body.

-Sorry, _ , but it's for your own good- then he address to the nurse -Take the sample, quickly!-

You turn your head to look at him, in your eyes can be read surprise and delusion. In that moment you feel the needle enter in your arm.

-Aaaaahhhh! Nooooo!- you scream, terrorized.

In few moments it ends, the nurse disinfects the spot where she entered the needle, then she puts there a patch. When she finishes, Akira release you from his grasp.

You sit on the bed, and you start to cry. He sits near you, while he looks at the nurse; she understands and she leaves the room.

-C'mon, don't cry...- Akira says gently, hugging you and making you lean on his chest.

-Idiot! You're an idiot, Akira! You should have stood by my side!- you sob, and with one fist you hit his chest again and again, even if without much strenght. -You're a traitor!-

You feel him holding you tighter -You think it didn't hurt me see you so scared? That it doesn't hurt me see you cry now? But it was necessary, or I won't be able to help you regain your energy!-

-Akira...- you whisper.

He dries the tears that wet your cheeks and he leans his lips on your left eyelid.

-I'm sorry, _ -

**Extra**

-Anemia, as I thought- the nurse says, while you hold in your hands the page with the blood test result, your boyfriend is next to you -It isn't serious. You only have to integrate more iron in your diet. But you have to do another blood test in four months-

You make a scared look for few moments, you still haven't overcame your fear for needles.

-I'll do it- you then say -But only if Akira will be with me in that moment!- you look at him, holding his hand.

-As you wish- he smiles.

* * *

**Finally another chappy! :) I'm sorry, I'm so late, but I have too much texts at school T^T**

**Anyway, I don't know well Akira, but I hope you liked this drabble! I know, maybe the girl overreacted, but trust me, it's terrible when you have to do a blood test and you're scared from needles!**

**See you in the next chapter! Kisses! :)**

* * *

**Next Requests:** Misaki x Reader (cutiepiekittycat), Saruhiko x Reader (Mirei-Chan - Guest), Izumo x Reader x Reishi (44himeka44), Kuroh x Reader x Reishi (indrani - Guest), Saruhiko x Reader x Munakata (indrani - Guest)


End file.
